The Scios Totalus of Legend
by Lenayuri 2.0
Summary: Snape encuentra a Harry presenciando su humillación en el Pensadero [en quinto año], pero antes de que saque al mocoso, utiliza un artefacto muy antiguo y mítico para conseguir su venganza, aunque no resulta de la forma en que pensaba. [Traducción] [Slash] [SS/HP]
1. Capítulo 1

**Traducción **del original de _Elpin_

**Link**: /s/3765622/1/

**Advertencias**: Violencia infantil. Lenguaje ofensivo. Agresiones físicas y verbales. Gryffindor abusivos. Slash.

**Nota de traductora**: Sí, decidí comenzar con este maravilloso fanfic que hace tiempo leí en inglés. Hay una traducción al español, pero al estar incompleta y sin saber cuándo podría haber actualización, decidí preguntar y pedir permiso a la autora, quien me permitió traducirlo. Y aquí estoy, trayéndoles este **snarry**. Soy multi-ship ¿no lo sabían?

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos y me, de alguna manera, **obligan** a actualizar más rápido (vamos, sé que quieren leerlo pronto). Cualquier pregunta, estoy a un PM, tuit o ask de distancia. **Disfruten y no olviden comentar**.

* * *

**The scios totalus of legend**

**Capítulo 1.**

Severus Snape entró a regañadientes a su oficina. Sí, leyeron bien, _a regañadientes_ abrió la puerta y entró a _su_ oficina. La razón de su estado de ánimo actual era cierto _pothead_ moreno de ojos verdes, lleno de cicatrices y con gafas, quien justo en ese momento estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Cuando el profesor Snape fue llamado a la oficina de Dumbledore y se le dijo que le diese lecciones _privadas_ a Harry James Potter, hizo todo lo posible para evitar hacer algo que lo mandaría directamente a Azkaban, donde debía haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo. En su lugar había aceptado, reacio, la palabra no era lo suficientemente buena para describir cómo se sentía. Estaría en contacto con Potter _íntimamente_ y viceversa. Esto, concluyó rápidamente, sería un grave problema.

Porque no importaba cuántas veces Severus Snape le dijera a Harry Potter sobre su arrogante y terrible padre, no quería que el pequeño imbécil lo viese de primera mano, a expensas de Snape. También significaría que _otras_ cosas podrían estar en peligro de ser reveladas. Cosas tan secretas que ni siquiera el propio Snape conocía realmente su plena naturaleza.

Habiendo llegado a esta afligida conclusión, optó por la solución más lógica: para proteger sus recuerdos y sueños contra la invasión, simplemente debía sacarlos de su mente. Parecía un buen plan de momento…

Por ello es que Severus se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en, sospechosamente lo suficiente, casi diez meses exactos, cuando él, como se dijo antes, pero se hará constar nuevamente, entró a regañadientes a su oficina para encontrarla completamente vacía, el suave resplandor del Pensadero atrajo su atención casi de inmediato.

Ahora, el Maestro de Pociones no era un hombre que saltara a conclusiones apresuradas, ciertamente no a su edad, aunque debía aceptar que había hecho algunas cosas bastante estúpidas cuando era más joven, pero los años de miseria le enseñaron a pensar antes de actuar. Por lo tanto, probablemente fue más un shock para él que para otros que inmediatamente se acercara a su escritorio y sacara su varita. Murmuró un largo encantamiento que el mismo Lord Oscuro encontraría difícil de romper, incluso si _él_ pudiese, y abrió el cajón. En el interior había sólo un objeto, del tamaño de una snitch y del mismo color dorado. De hecho, muchos podrían confundirlo con una snitch, si no fuera por las marcas de extrañas runas cubriendo cada pulgada, a lo largo del hoyo negro, no más grande que la uña de un pulgar, que parecía identificara el "frente".

Severus lo tomó y guardó en su bolsillo con rapidez antes de que finalmente fuera al acecho del maldito Pensadero. Lanzó una mirada al fondo y vio exactamente lo que temía. Harry Potter era testigo de su humillación. Lo congeló y horrorizó hasta tal grado que por un momento se quedó mudo e incapaz de moverse. Su respiración era entrecortada y sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos más de lo que el chico en su interior podía.

Obligando a sus miembros a moverse, una tarea a la que estaba bastante acostumbrado dadas las sesiones de tortura en su "otra" ocupación, hundió la cabeza y entró al Pensadero. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pequeño y frío orbe, abriéndose paso hasta donde el joven Potter estaba de pie. Haciendo caso omiso a la escena que llegaba a su desagradable final, colocó su mano firmemente sobre el huesudo hombro. No estaba ni cercanamente satisfecho por el chillido de Potter como debía estarlo, por lo que se inclinó y susurró:

—¿Se divierte, Potter?— las palabras se volvieron maliciosas por su propia voluntad. Esa criatura de pie tras el joven aterrorizado no era ningún hombre. Rabia se apoderó de él cuando vio al Potter mayor por el rabillo del ojo, una vez más riéndose de sus problemas mientras se alejaba con sus amigos cuando la escena hubo terminado y Lily no estaba para impresionarla o aplacarlos. Sin embargo, incluso mientras sacaba a Potter de la memoria, se las arregló para alcanzar el orbe dorado de justicia de su bolsillo y abrir su mano tras la cabeza de Potter, sus ojos verdes ocupados sobre Snape para notar que la venganza ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

El pequeño orbe extendió sus alas y parecía a punto de salir volando como la snitch hacía, pero en cambio, revoloteó por encima de la cabeza del Gryffindor. Por un momento, el pequeño agujero se lanzó hacia atrás y adelante, de arriba abajo, como si estuviese buscando algo. Luego se instaló en la cabeza de Potter, y con un "clic" suave que no se escuchó sobre el tartamudeo de Potter y la ira de Snape, desapareció.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró de golpe en perfecta armonía con el estruendo del frasco que Severus había lanzado indignado, se dejó caer sin gracia en su sofá. Parecía como si toda la ira lo hubiese dejado, junto con cualquier otra emoción. Potter había visto el peor recuerdo de Snape. Había muchas, muchas razones por las que aquello era preocupante que ni siquiera podía comenzar a contarlas. No se había sentido tan humillado y abatido en mucho tiempo. ¡Y trabajaba para el Lord Oscuro _y _Dumbledore al mismo tiempo!

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron lentamente hacia el orbe dorado y una sonrisa triste, más como una mueca de disgusto (de sí mismo, ¿tal vez?) comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Era uno de esos secretos que ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro o Dumbledore conocían, el único que guardó para sí, tal vez como un símbolo de su rebelión silenciosa e ineficaz en contra de sus maestros, tal vez simplemente porque lo codiciaba. Lo último era lo más probable.

Hace algún tiempo el Lord Oscuro le había dicho a Snape que saliera de misión, solo. La solicitud fue inusual ya que Severus normalmente se quedaba y realizaba pociones para ambos lados de la guerra. Sin embargo, ninguno de los mortífagos tenía su experiencia en… bueno, en nada realmente. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con que Snape fuera, pero que llevara el artefacto al lado de la Luz, obviamente, y decirle a Voldemort que no pudo encontrarlo.

Lo había encontrado y dado la respuesta correcta al Lord Oscuro, por desgracia o afortunadamente dependiendo de quién eras, le había dicho lo mismo a Dumbledore. Y ahora, acababa de adherir el artefacto al Niño-Que-Vivió. Si no se iba al infierno antes, esto sólo le había reservado una suite propia.

El _Scios Totalus_ era un artefacto mítico. Era irónico el hecho de que Severus, el espía, fuese quien lo encontrara, porque era el dispositivo _perfecto_ para un espía. Seguía al blanco a todas partes, totalmente invisible e indetectable por otros medios mágicos, dejándote ver y conocer _todo_, incluso los pensamientos de la persona si así lo deseabas. Evidentemente, era algo bastante bueno que semejante dispositivo no haya sido fabricado por el Ministerio o Voldemort. Pondría fin a toda la libertad y privacidad.

Después de haberles dicho a Dumbledore y Voldemort que aquello no era más que una simple leyenda, lo guardó, esperando el oportuno momento para usarlo en contra de alguien, probablemente uno de sus maestros, par aponerle fin a la guerra. Entonces había entrado a su oficina y se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba presenciando su secreto mejor guardado. En su prisa, había tomado el Scios Totalus, considerándolo como la perfecta forma para vengarse de Potter. Sabría los secretos de Potter al igual que Potter ya conocía uno de los suyos. Y si el mocoso Gryffindor decidía compartir la información recién adquirida de su odiado profesor, ¡Severus iba a estar preparado!

Con ese pensamiento firmemente en su cabeza, agitó su varita sobre la mesa y dijo el hechizo adecuado. Casi al instante un agujero, que casi cubría la mesa, apareció y Severus se inclinó hacia atrás en su sofá mientras miraba dentro. Movió su varita y la imagen giró como si estuviese delante de él, logrando ver con mayor facilidad. Quería estar cómodo.

Allí estaba Harry Potter, jadeando y sonrojado, presionando su espalda contra la pared como si quisiera desaparecer en ella. Severus se burló ante la imagen. Obviamente Potter estaba muerto de miedo. Patético. ¿Y ese era el futuro héroe del mundo mágico? Movió su varita de nuevo y los pensamientos de Harry se pudieron escuchar en la mente de Severus, casi como si tuviera un teléfono en la oreja, aunque la comparación no era suficiente.

_Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda_, pensó Harry desesperadamente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de disipar la imagen de las piernas desnudas de Snape en el aire. _Snape tuvo razón todo el tiempo. ¡Dios!_ Una lágrima logró escapar de uno de sus ojos, cayendo desapercibida por su mejilla. En su despacho, Snape frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario, incluso mentalmente. _Desearía que me hubiese golpeado. Mi padre humillaba a Snape como Dudley solía intimidarme… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Igual que Dudley aún lo hace. James Potter era tan arrogante como dijo Snape. Dios mío ¿y si yo soy así? No es de extrañar que Snape me odie._

Ante esto, Snape se quedó muy pensativo. Desactivó el monólogo interno de Potter ya que el joven finalmente se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la Torre. Severus había estado encantado cuando, al ver en la mente del mocoso, descubrió que Potter había sido intimidado en la escuela muggle en su niñez, y aunque una parte de Severus se preguntó por ello, aunque dejó de pensarlo restándole importancia. Hubo también muchas otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, una de las cuales acababan de suceder. El último pensamiento que había tenido Potter le intrigaba más. Casi había sonado como si Potter lamentara el que Severus lo odiara… pero eso no tenía mucho sentido en absoluto.

Acurrucándose (no es que Snape nunca usara esa palabra) más en su sofá para sentirse cómodo, Severus activó de nuevo los pensamientos de Potter y se echó hacia atrás para mirar un poco más antes del ocaso. Potter acababa de entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor… y sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo _realmente_ interesantes.

.

Harry suspiró cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda. _Carajo, no creo poder manejar nada esta noche_, pensó con cansancio. _Tal vez pueda lograr pasar de todo sin muchas complicaciones e ir a la cama… tal vez podría dibujar un poco primero._

—_Altus_— murmuró la contraseña. Notó con tristeza, como siempre que sucedía cuando atravesaba el agujero del retrato, que no tenía que agacharse para entrar. La mayoría de los demás estudiantes de los últimos años habían tenido su estirón durante el verano y crecieron mucho durante el año hasta la fecha, pero no Harry Potter. Oh, no, por supuesto que no. _¿Por qué siempre soy diferente? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar al mundo cuando soy más pequeño que uno de primer año? Bien, exageré, lo sé, pero tengo derecho a quejarme un poco, ¡al menos en privado! Merlín, sálvame… probablemente es culpa de los Dursley. Mantener un niño dentro de un armario debió haber hecho algo mal, todo lo que ellos hacen lo provoca._

Perdido en sus murmullos internos, Harry no se dio cuenta de las miradas intensas los chicos del dormitorio enviaban hacia él. Se sorprendió cuando, de repente, Ron se acercó directamente, quien era más alto que él. Harry miró al pelirrojo con cautela y dio un paso atrás por precaución. Mirando a su entorno rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que el resto de la sala común estaba vacía. Los de grados superiores probablemente estaban en la biblioteca o en las salas de estudio trabajando para los finales, mientras que los más jóvenes estaban en la cama. Harry tragó saliva mientras el grupo de tres (Neville no estaba ahí) hacía un semicírculo frente a él, bloqueando su camino hacia el dormitorio.

—Y bien, pequeño marica ¿qué tal tu noche con Snapey?— Seamus escupió maliciosamente, mirándole desde la derecha de Ron. Dean Thomas se quedó mirándole fríamente desde la derecha del pelirrojo —Apuesto a que Gryffindor perdió varios puntos ¿no?— Harry negó con la cabeza, su boca se había secado. Estaba mirando el pergamino torcido en el puño derecho de Ron. Le parecía aterradoramente familiar.

—Lo reconoces ¿no es cierto?— preguntó Ron mientras levantó el puño, posándolo cerca de la cara de Harry —Sí, lo encontramos en tu cama, pequeño amanerado. Pude haberte perdonado por ser un maricón, ¡pero _esto_ es demasiado desagradable para expresarlo con palabras!— los otros dos chicos asintieron vigorosamente a esto e hicieron muecas.

_Oh, mierda. Debe haberse caído de mi libreta cuando lo guardé,_ pensó Harry miserablemente, _me pregunto cuál es…_

—Dejar que te den por el culo es lo más anti-Gryffindor que puedas hacer— Seamus dijo seriamente —¡Pero ser tomado por un Slytherin! ¿No tienes _nada_ de moral o estándares, Potter?

—No es sólo un Slytherin, ¡sino Malfoy, ni más ni menos!— Ron gritó repentinamente. Estaba tan rojo como su cabello, vibrando con la necesidad de herir a su ex mejor amigo. _Bien… así que, obviamente uno en el que dibujé a Malfoy, entonces…_ Harry no podía hacer nada mientras los insultos continuaban golpeándolo; ellos eran tres, él era sólo uno. Se había enfrentado a Voldemort el año pasado, pero había sido un duelo justo… más o menos. El repentino gancho derecho de Ron era todo menos justo.

A través de la bruma del dolor y la vergüenza, Harry débilmente escuchó palabras como _monstruo_ y _bastardo enfermo_, así que naturalmente supuso que estaba en Privet Drive. Por lo tanto, dejó que los puños lo golpearan contra el suelo como solía hacer Vernon cuando creía que golpeaba la magia fuera de él. Se quedó muy quieto cuando todo terminó, ya que si se movía demasiado rápido Vernon decidía que no había aprendido la lección. Mientras se desangraba, la sangre roja filtrándose y desapareciendo en la alfombra de color rojo oscuro, vagamente pensó: _probablemente lo merecía_.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron en silencio durante una cantidad segura de tiempo, Harry trató de mantener sus gemidos al mínimo, se puso de pie y cojeó hacia los dormitorios. Afortunadamente estaba vacía, pero le tomó un tiempo lograr poder subir las escaleras. _No es tan malo, sin embargo; Vernon golpea más fuerte que los tres juntos. Y con Dudley, ellos podrían golpear un mago en una disputa física cualquier día de la semana. Probablemente sea por su peso… también sea por ello que a Dudley le gusta tanto sentarse encima de mí._

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, Harry se metió en la cama, no sin antes quitarse la ropa primero. Sabía de primera mano que dejarla puesta se volvería muy doloroso cuando sus heridas se secaran pro la mañana. _Fue una lección dolorosa de aprender_, pensó malhumorado mientras cuidadosamente se metía en la cama, sobre las sábanas. _Espero que rompan ese dibujo…_ fue el último pensamiento que se filtró en su mente antes de desmayarse.

.

Severus se sentó como si fuera de piedra en su oficina, mirando el agujero negro desde donde Potter sin varita, y tal vez inconscientemente, cerró las cortinas. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! De todos los secretos que Severus había esperado, deseado y rezado por descubrir, esto estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad que aturdió su mente, y la mente de Snape no era fácil de aturdir.

Había estado tan completa y absolutamente sorprendido que sólo había observado mientras los tres Gryffindor de quinto año comenzaron a golpear a su buscador estrella y elegido. Y los pensamientos de Harry durante y después de los golpes seguían resonando en su mente. ¡El mocoso no había que aquello era demasiado maléfico! Severus estaba considerando seriamente ir allí y llevar al chico con Madam Pomfrey. ¡Potter seguramente tenía una hemorragia interna luego de una sesión tan intensa!

Y la razón de ésta era aún más desconcertante. Estaba implícito que la homosexualidad no sería bien recibida debido a la disminución poblacional de la comunidad mágica, pero Severus había pensado que si alguien podía salirse con la suya, entonces seguramente sería el Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿no? Y habían sido sus propios amigos Gryffindor de "mente abierta" quienes lo habían rechazado.

La escena picó algo dentro de Severus que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Lo más probable es que el episodio sea inquietantemente similar a uno en su propia juventud. Sus pensamientos iban en demasiadas direcciones a la vez que estaba teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Severus se levantó de su sofá y casi tropezó dentro de su dormitorio luego de cancelar el hechizo del Scios Totalus. Cayó en la cama con la ropa puesta, convocando una poción para dormir de su colección privada y la bebió a bocanadas.

Su último pensamiento fue: _¿Dónde diablos está el hijo de James Potter y quién es este Harry?_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias**: Violencia verbal.

**Nota de traductora**: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Son tan lindos que no dejo de suspirar.

Por cierto, antes de que pregunten: _Dumbles_ es bueno en este fanfic. El hecho de que no sepa sobre la situación de Harry se debe a que el Gryffindor terco no le ha dicho a nadie (sobre los Dursley ni sus compañeros). Así que no bashing al viejito, ¿ok?

**Disfruten y no se olviden comentar**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Harry gimió con fuerza cuando se despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando las cortinas fueron removidas a pedazos y un iracundo Ron Weasley le miraba fijamente.

—Cállate, Potter— gruñó —No toleraremos más a su alteza. Seamus tuvo razón desde el principio. Sólo buscas acaparar toda la atención. Bueno, ya no escucharé tus excusas— se volteó bruscamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Los otros dos chicos se quejaron y lanzaron insultos a Harry mientras caminaban pasando su cama. Harry se quedó allí lo más quiero posible. Volvió la cabeza lentamente y logró estirar la mano para tomar su varita de la mesa.

Un rápido _Tempus_ le dijo que probablemente llegaría tarde a clase debido a sus lesiones. Lo que le costaría puntos, lo que le había ganar otra paliza, seguramente. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a esperar a que los otros se fueran. Le pareció escuchar a Neville dudando, diciendo algo sobre que esperar por él, pero los otros rápidamente lo arrastraron lejos, diciéndole que iban a explicarle en el camino.

Harry se movió una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. Estaba tratando de no llorar. Pero cuanto más se quedaba allí, la realidad de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se derrumbó sobre él como una ola. Sentía como si estuviese ahogándose y cuando llegó el primer sollozo estaba seguro de que se estaba ahogando. Abrió la boca y tragó saliva con dificultad ya que aún intentaba contener sus sollozos, pero sólo le hizo llorar más fuerte. Ni siquiera podía rodar a su costado y acurrucarse, porque sabía que dolería como el infierno.

En su lugar, se quedó allí de espaldas, tratando en vano de no llorar por el hecho de que sus amigos más cercanos lo odiaban. El hecho de que nadie fuera de su pequeño dormitorio supiese sobre su sexualidad o el dibujo no era consuelo para él. Sabía que la única razón por la que no habían dicho nada era porque no querían que Harry arruinara la reputación de su Casa más de lo que ya lo había hecho con sus mentiras sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Y ahora, Ron probablemente no le creía más.

Cuando sintió que podía soportar levantarse sin caer, con cautela y extremadamente lento se sentó y puso los pies en el suelo frío. Apretó los dientes cuando se levantó y trató de no hacer ruido a pesar de que no había nadie allí para reprenderlo. Era una costumbre ya, arraigada por una infancia de puntillas al cuarto de baño para lavarse la sangre durante las noches en casa de los Dursley. Fue cojeando al baño, tomando su uniforme escolar en el camino y parándose frente al espejo, apoyado en el lavabo para no perder el equilibrio.

_Mierda, ha sido un tiempo desde que tuve este tipo de moretones_, pensó mientras mirada su torso. Prácticamente todo era púrpura, había una buena cantidad de rojo también. _No desde el primer día del verano pasado… siempre es peor el primer día de regreso. Después de eso, normalmente me deja sanar y me pone a trabajar. Este tipo de golpes sólo harían mi trabajo más lento… y, por supuesto, nunca me golpeaba el día antes de comenzar la escuela. No sería bueno que alguien sospechara ¿verdad?_ Harry era consciente de cuán amargos eran sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo _¿Estará sorprendido cuando llegue a casa muy golpeado? Probablemente estaría encantado._

Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua se calentara a una temperatura confortable. Lentamente acunó sus manos bajo el grifo y luego se inclinó para mojarse el rostro. A medio camino, su cuerpo se puso rígido por el dolor y gritó. El agua cayó al suelo mientras sus manos se sostenían del lavabo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se quedó allí, temblando sin saber qué hacer. Trató de enderezarse, pero el más pequeño movimiento le hizo llorar de nuevo.

_Maldita sea ¿y ahora qué?_ Pensó desesperadamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar de nuevo por las lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. No iba a quedarse en el baño llorando como una niña por un poco de dolor. Un maricón… las duras palabras de Ron comenzaron a zumbar en su mente y cerró los ojos cuando recordó sus risas mientras lo golpeaban.

Después de un largo rato de estar allí de pie y _respirar_, Harry pensó que podía intentarlo de nuevo. Las clases del primer periodo seguramente habían comenzado desde hace tiempo, pero tal vez podría tomar la siguiente clase si tan sólo se recomponía. ¡Debía ponerse de pie, maldición!

—¡Ah!— gritó ante el mínimo movimiento, igual que antes. El grito se convirtió en sollozo a medias e inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado por su propia existencia patética. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía inclinar la cabeza adecuadamente debido al dolor y sólo logró un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Sollozó de nuevo, aferrándose al lavabo, con las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo. Sus lágrimas caían copiosamente, aterrizando en el lavabo y desapareciendo por el desagüe. Harry deseó poder seguirlas.

.

Severus observó como el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraba al salón de clases. No perdió de vista a Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas especialmente, tomando nota de la forma en cómo le susurraban a Longbottom, quien tenía el ceño fruncido hacia ellos con algo no identificable en sus ojos.

—¡Sentados!— Severus bramó y se separaron rápidamente. Weasley se sentó junto a Granger, quien había estado absorta en un libro hasta ese momento y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta que Potter no estaba por ningún lado. —¿Dónde está Potter, Weasley?— preguntó bruscamente. El pelirrojo tuvo la audacia de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé— dijo. Esto hizo fruncir el ceño a Granger y mirar extrañada a su amigo. Severus podía decir que quería preguntar, pero nunca hablaba fuera de turno en clase, incluso murmurar para saber el paradero de su mejor amigo.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descaro y veinte más por la ausencia de Potter— Snape recitó e ignoró los gemidos de os leones, algo que, por lo general, le daba gran satisfacción. Sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupado notando el brillo glacial en los chicos de quinto año ya que todos, excepto Longbottom, intercambiaban miradas —¡A trabajar!— ordenó mientras agitaba su varita hacia el tablero. Las instrucciones aparecieron y percibía sin ver realmente como los estudiantes se apresuraban a obedecer. Tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

A medida que los estudiantes se dedicaron a elaborar la poción del día, en todo lo que Severus podía pensar era _¿dónde está Potter?_ ¿El mocoso simplemente se había saltado clases? Después de la paliza de anote, tal vez aquello no era sorprendente, pero Severus aún se sentía enojado de que el mocoso no había ido con Pomfrey, ¡porque ella seguramente le habría notificado si había ido a verla! Aún arrogante, entonces, a pesar del pequeño destello de – ¿era eso esperanza? No, no realmente – algo que había despertado en Severus la noche anterior. Había pensado que _tal vez_ Potter era diferente a lo que él había pensado, pero obviamente no lo era, a pesar de haber sido golpeado por sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Severus casi se encogió ante sus propios pensamientos. Potter no se merecía aquello, no importaba qué tan arrogante era. Y aún con eso, la sensación en su estómago creció. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Potter, esa era la única manera de hacer que la sensación desapareciera, estaba seguro de ello, pero no sabía por qué. Casi se golpeó la cabeza a mitad de su clase cuando recordó el Scios Totalus. ¡Sólo debía ir a su oficina y comprobarlo, por Merlín!

—Tengo que encargarme de algo. Señor Malfoy, asegúrese de que nadie haga nada estúpido— el rubio sonrió cuando se le dio el honor, pero Severus apenas lo notó. Salió rápidamente por la puerta que conducía directamente a su oficina y se aseguró de lanzar hechizos silenciadores en ella. Se apresuró hasta su escritorio y no se molestó en sentarse, simplemente lanzó el hechizo en la superficie.

Harry Potter se reveló en todo su esplendor, golpeado, sollozando incontrolablemente y sosteniéndose desesperadamente en el lavabo frente a él. Severus hizo una mueca al ver las horribles marcas moradas, cortesía de los amigos del mocoso, contrastando con su palidez enfermiza. Severus se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Potter tomar un baño en el lago durante los días cálidos. El chiquillo _siempre_ se cubría con ropas grandes, aún cuando otros al menos se quitaban la túnica y enrollaban las mangas de sus camisas.

—_Totalus Audite_— Severus murmuró a la imagen y los pensamientos de Harry al instante llegaron desde su mente.

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, maldición. ¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡Deja de llorar, bebé grande! ¡Consigue un maldito afiance! ¡Sólo ponte de pie! De pie, de pie, de pie–_ Mientras Potter lo repetía, Severus pudo apreciar que estaba tratando de moverse, pero al segundo en el que se enderezaba más de una pulgada, gritaba y se inclinaba de nuevo a la posición inicial.

—Estúpido y terco Gryffindor— Severus murmuró enfadado. Había otras maneras de salir de esa posición. La más lógica era pedir ayuda. Severus sabía del elfo loco que prácticamente adoraba el suelo por donde Potter caminaba. Incluso si ahora trabajaba para Hogwarts, seguramente escucharía el llamado de Potter pidiendo ayuda. Pero no, el mocoso iba y probaba que Severus tenía razón y era arrogante. Incluso si Severus pensaba eso, sabía que en el fondo era una mentira. La situación de Potter no era fácil y no era su culpa.

Pero ¿qué hacer? No podía caminar e ir al dormitorio Gryffindor y rescatar a Potter. Habría muchas preguntas. Y sabía, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, que no iba a dejar al mocoso así. Una vez más la respuesta le dio una bofetada en la cara. Era tan simple que era prácticamente Slytherin.

Severus movió su varita y la imagen del mago sollozante desapareció de su escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde se arrodilló y tomó polvos Flu de un tarro de cerámica junto a él. Lanzó un poco, esperando que su cabeza apareciera en la chimenea de Dumbledore. El director estaba, por suerte, en su oficina leyendo papeles. Levantó la vista cuando el Flu estalló.

—¿Severus? ¿No tienes clases?

—Sí, lo sé Albus— Severus dejó que su voz se llenara de irritación que extrañamente _no_ sentía —Pero pensé que debías saber que tu mocoso favorito desapareció.

—¿Harry desapareció?— Dumbledore preguntó, preocupación mostrándose en sus ojos inmediatamente —Explica.

—No vino a clases y Weasley no sabe dónde está, tampoco ninguno de los otros Gryffindor aparentemente. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Así que, si eso es todo, volveré a mi clase…— Severus comenzó a alejarse mientras hablaba.

—Espera— Dumbledore hizo una pausa —Si estás seguro de que desapareció, entonces debemos encontrarlo rápido, Severus. Voldemort podría haber plantado algo en su mente ya— Severus suspiró un muy convincente quejido hastiado y asintió con pesar.

—Voy a buscarlo si lo deseas— dijo —De todas maneras, siempre me eliges para salvarle el pellejo al mocoso— Dumbledore asintió gravemente.

—Eres el mejor buscando lo oculto, Severus. Sé rápido— Severus asintió secamente y volvió de nuevo a su oficina. Sacudió la cabeza para sí. ¿Siempre había manipulado a Dumbledore con tanta facilidad? Eso había sido más sencillo que el Lord Oscuro… seguramente el viejo loco había visto algo en los ojos de Severus. No, estaba seguro de que el director no sabía nada. No hubo ningún destello evidente, por lo menos.

Se levantó y lanzó de nuevo el hechizo del Scios Totalus, sólo para estar seguro. Apareció Potter, ahora sólo sollozando, aunque todo su cuerpo vibraba por el esfuerzo de permanecer inmóvil. Niño tonto. Severus alejó la imagen de su mente y salió de su oficina por la puerta que daba directamente al pasillo.

Severus nunca lo admitiría, pero nunca había llegado a los niveles superiores del castillo con tanta rapidez en toda su vida. Entró en la Torre con la contraseña que todos los profesores sabían, independientemente de la Casa, y rápidamente se dirigió a los dormitorios de quinto año. Abrió la puerta del baño. Frente a él se encontró con la espalda terriblemente amoratada de Potter, aunque sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo.

—Profesor— Potter gritó y luego aulló una vez más por el dolor mientras automáticamente intentaba enderezarse y cubrirse. Se sacudió cuando sus músculos sufrieron espasmos y perdió el control sobre el lavabo, lo que provocó que se moviera de nuevo y, por lo tanto, le causara mayor dolor. Severus ya se apresuraba hacia delante antes de darse cuenta y atrapó el delgado cuerpo de Potter, el que finalmente se vino abajo. El chico gimió, lloró y sollozó todo en uno, lo que sonaba casi tan malo como los gritos de las víctimas de tortura del Lord Oscuro.

—Quédate quieto— Severus ordenó con voz firme, pero gentil por alguna razón. Potter parpadeó entre sus lágrimas hacia el hombre que lo sostenía.

—¿Profesor Snape?— preguntó con incredulidad —No, déjeme ir— protestó de pronto, pero al momento en el que luchaba contra el agarre de Severus, gimió de nuevo.

—Por el amor a Merlín, Potter. Quédate quieto. Usaré magia para llevarte a la enfermería ya que es lo único que te mantendrá quieto.

—No, por favor, no deje que ¡ah! ¡No deje que nadie me vea!— Potter gritó. Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a levitarte frente a mí vestido sólo con tus bóxers, mocoso idiota— dijo Severus. Ambos parecieron darse cuenta de que era exactamente lo que Harry estaba usando al mismo tiempo, y el muchacho se sonrojó, causando que el corazón de Severus revoloteara extrañamente ante su mirada baja, las negras pestañas contrastando con las pálidas mejillas. El momento desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

—Por favor, déjeme ir— Potter gimió patéticamente y el lado malicioso de Severus se mostró de inmediato. Repentinamente se enderezó junto con Potter, haciendo que el chiquillo sufriera un espasmo de dolor de nuevo y cayera hacia delante. Severus lo atrapó por la cintura.

—¿Más peticiones estúpidas, Potter?— Severus preguntó sarcásticamente, incluso si Potter continuaba estremeciéndose de dolor.

—¡No!— el Gryffindor gruñó sobre sus nuevas lágrimas. Severus se dio cuenta de que debían ser tanto por el dolor como reconfortantes, ya que sin duda estaba presionando una buena cantidad de moretones. No le sorprendería que le hayan roto las costillas. Quería reprender al mocoso por pensar más en las apariencias que en su propia salud. Entonces un pensamiento emergió ante él; él ya se había equivocado antes… ¿sería eso realmente lo que pensaba el mocoso? ¿En su imagen? Y ese rubor había sido interesante. Rápido y en silencio, lanzó el hechizo para escuchar sus pensamientos.

_Sólo mátame ahora, por favor. El Crucio era más sencillo, al menos estabas demasiado fuera de sí como para sentir la humillación por sobre todo lo demás. Dios, ¡y lo peor es que me lo merezco! Cada segundo. Snape _debería_ levitarme por toda la escuela. ¡Debería servirme de escarmiento por mirar en ese maldito Pensadero!_

Severus parpadeó. ¿El Crucio? No se había molestado en escuchar los detalles del último encuentro del mocoso con el Lord Oscuro. ¿Había pasado por el Crucio? Y pensaba que se merecía el dolor y la humillación… realmente estaba él arrepentido por invadir la privacidad de Severus. La idea era tan impactante que Severus casi se olvidó del muchacho herido en sus brazos, pero los pensamientos de Potter interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

_Oh, por favor, haga algo al menos. No puedo soportar permanecer aquí, indefenso en sus brazos de esta manera, prácticamente desnudo_. Severus sintió su propio rostro ruborizarse, agradecido de que Potter no podía verlo, cuando escuchó a su estudiante _pensar_ la palabra desnudo. Rápidamente apuntó su varita hacia Potter y lanzó un _Mobilicorpus_. Potter casi gritó cuando se mantuvo en posición horizontal frente a Severus.

_Me equivoqué. ¡Esto es aún peor!_

—Cállate mocoso— Severus regaló, en referencia a los gritos de dolor y sus pensamientos. Su voz se volvió más suave —Te induciré en un estado de coma mágico ya que no tengo analgésicos a la mano. No te preocupes, nadie te verá— Severus no tenía idea de por qué agregó lo último. Sólo por el hechizo supo de los últimos pensamientos conscientes de Potter.

_Merlín, espero que no trate de vengarse de mí por el Pensadero mirando mi baúl… si alguna vez encuentra esos dibujos…_ Severus estaba un poco molesto de que Potter pensara tan mal de él… entonces, de nuevo, el muchacho tenía pocos motivos para pensar otra cosa. Pero lo que Potter pensaba de él no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo era que él _no_ buscaría en su baúl esos dibujos… a pesar de que el día anterior, probablemente, lo habría hecho. Era estúpido e irracional ya que el Scios Totalus era cien veces peor, incluso si no revisaba el baúl.

Utilizó la red Flu de la sala común, luego de cubrir a Harry con su túnica, y los llevó directamente a la enfermería. La expresión de shock de Madam Pomfrey al ver el cuerpo golpeado realmente describió la situación mucho mejor de lo que los pensamientos de Snape jamás podrían.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota de traductora**: Sé que creían que no iba a actualizar hoy (dada la hora, yo también lo supondría), pero tengo problemas con mi conexión. Ahora, más importante _¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_ Son tan agradables como un café calientito en un día nublado. Y antes de que pregunten, sí, terminaré de traducir y publicar este fanfic; no, no los dejaré colgados con las actualizaciones.

Disfruten el capítulo y no se preocupen, Harry deberá pasar por momentos difíciles antes de poder tener su catarsis. Todo lleva su tiempo. Recuerden que Severus también debe hacer una introspección. **No olviden comentar**~

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Harry sentía calidez y suavidad por todas partes, lo que era un cambio muy agradable. No hubo ningún sonido proveniente de sus compañeros de dormitorio al despertar tampoco. De hecho, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Aspiró profundamente por la nariz y se acurrucó aún más en la cama suave. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de ello. El olor. Un olor que siempre sería capaz de identificar. El olor de la enfermería, una mezcla de pociones de limpieza y curativas, junto con el aroma de la habitación abierta, le decía que no estaba en los pequeños confines de su cama o dormitorio, pero sí en una gran habitación con muchas camas blancas.

No le hacía falta abrir los ojos, tampoco, para saber que alguien más estaba allí, esperando que despertara. A menudo se despertaba con alguien esperando por él. Esta vez, sin embargo, dejó que la persona esperara. Se había vuelto un especialista en fingir que dormía con el fin de evitar la atención de la Dama Dragón.

La mente de Harry repasó los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado ahí. Recordó a Snape encontrarlo en el baño, lo cual era extraño, pensó. ¿Qué hacía Snape en la Torre de todos modos? Tendría que haber estado en clase. Era un rompecabezas que Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza en averiguar, odiaba al hombre tanto como el desagradable profesor de pociones lo odiaba… a pesar de una cierta manía – de pronto, la imagen de Snape sosteniéndole vino a su mente… Snape había sido cruel y tierno a la vez… lo que coincidía a la perfección con el enigma que era Severus Snape.

Recordando la forma en la que su espalda había dolido cuando Snape lo enderezó a la fuerza, trató de moverse un poco, fingiendo que sólo se movía mientras dormía. Nada. Ningún tipo de dolor, pero eso era de esperarse. Puede que no le gustara la forma en la que nada Pomfrey trataba a los pacientes, pero respetaba sus habilidades.

—¿Harry?— la suave voz de su amiga sorprendió a Harry, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama, su mirada preocupada. Tenía un libro en su regazo, no era una sorpresa. Su mochila estaba a su lado en el suelo, llena hasta el borde con más libros.

—Hola— dijo Harry, aclarándose la voz justo después, cuando percibió lo débil que sonaba. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, por si a caso no hubiese sanado del todo. Hermione le frunció el ceño, la preocupación poco a poco dando paso a la curiosidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó con cuidado.

—Estoy bien— respondió Harry, incapaz de mirarla a su mirada indagadora. Sabía que iba a preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Es cierto?— Hermione preguntó de pronto, su voz sin revelar nada. Aunque Harry no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería, aún así se hizo el tonto.

—¿Qué es cierto?— tomó una pelusa invisible del cobertor.

—¿Los chicos te dieron una paliza porque descubrieron que tienes una despreciable relación con Malfoy?

—¿Qué?— la cabeza de Harry giró con tanta rapidez que pensó que se había vuelto a lastimar la espalda. ¿Qué diablos le había dicho Ron? Abrió la boca para negarlo totalmente, pero fueron interrumpidos por cierta bruja que parecía sapo, vestida de color rosa llamada Dolores Umbridge.

—Ah, señor Potter, está despierto— dijo Umbridge radiante, mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería. Justo en ese momento Madam Pomfrey salió de su oficina para revisar a su paciente. Al ver a la Suma Inquisidora, se apresuró a alcanzarla para llegar a la cama de Harry.

—Me temo que debo insistir que deje al señor Potter descansar un poco más— dijo. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido por el comportamiento extraño al tratarlo. Por lo general se mantenía profesional sin falta. No se apresuraba a pasar de largo a Umbridge como si Harry fuese un hijo que estaba desesperada por proteger. Umbridge ni siquiera reparó en su dirección.

—Me temo que no, Madam Pomfrey. Si el señor Potter es lo suficientemente capaz de sentarse y charlar con su amiga, entonces sin duda está lo suficientemente bien para hablar conmigo— se detuvo al final de la cama de Harry —Señorita Granger ¿no es así? Me temo que el señor Potter no tendrá más visitantes. Salga, por favor— Hermione abrió la boca, obviamente a punto de protestar, al menos eso fue lo que Harry pensó hasta que habló.

—¿Puedo dejarle a Harry su tarea?— preguntó.

—Eso no será necesario— dijo Umbridge con su habitual tono enérgico, pero a Harry no le agradó la forma en que lo dijo. Hermione parpadeó y luego se agachó para recoger su mochila. Ni siquiera miró a Harry mientras salía de la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey aún se mantenía junto a la cama de Harry. Parecía que estaba desesperada por volver a protestar a favor de Harry.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Harry, mirando de una a la otra.

—Señor Potter, sin duda estaba inconsciente cuando ocurrió, por lo que voy a ponerlo al corriente— declaró Umbridge, una dulce y enfermiza sonrisa iluminando sus labios. Harry casi se atragantó —He sido nombrada directora de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?— Harry exclamó inmediatamente —¿Dónde está?— Dumbledore no lo habría abandonado sin decirle una palabra ¿verdad? ¿Mientras Harry estaba inconsciente? Al menos pudo haber dejado algún tipo de carta, pero no había nada en la cama de Harry.

—El hombre se resistió a los intentos del Ministerio de ser llevado para interrogarlo en relación con cierto ejército… ¿sabe algo acerca de ello, señor Potter?— Harry negó con la cabeza. El ejército se había detenido después de que Seamus, Ron y Dean descubrieron su secreto. O más bien, Seamus lo había descubierto y luego, triunfante, les había dicho a los otros dos que estaban siendo preparados por un maricón. Eso había sido hace casi un mes.

—No importa— continuó Umbridge. Ella tocaba un pergamino casi excitada. Harry tuvo dificultad al momento de decidir si realmente podría soportar sostener la mirada de la mujer, así dirigió su mirada al pergamino —Tengo más que informarle.

—Habrá que esperar hasta que se haya recuperado por completo— interrumpió Madam Pomfrey —Él-

—Debe ser estudiante de esta escuela para recibir un tratamiento en la misma— Umbridge habló ignorando a la sanadora y el estómago de Harry se desplomó. Se quedó observándola sin decir una palabra mientras Umbridge desenrollaba alegremente el pergamino en sus manos —Señor Harry James Potter. Por la presente ha sido _expulsado_, sin posibilidad de apelación, de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tiene veinticuatro horas para retirar su persona y todas sus pertenencias de los jardines. Dado que es menor de edad, su varita será despojada por nosotros y _rota_— Umbridge mantuvo su dulce sonrisa mientras le mostraba a Harry los papeles de expulsión. La expresión de Harry se mantuvo vacía, reflejando sus emociones. No se movió para tomar el pergamino.

—¿Por qué motivos?— Pomfrey insistió. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero Harry no las veía. Umbridge se veía muy feliz de informarle.

—Por la motivo de pelearse con varios estudiantes, la sospecha de crear una sociedad _ilegal_, tener demasiadas detenciones en un periodo para incorporarse a los exámenes-

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No tiene tantas!— Pomfrey exclamó.

—La _cantidad_ máxima— dijo Umbridge deliberadamente, lanzándole una pequeña mirada a Pomfrey por interrumpirla —de detenciones que un estudiante puede tener acaba de ser reducida y el señor Potter tiene, creo, dos más de las permitidas… ahora, ¿en dónde estaba? Ah, sí, igualmente en la lista de _crímenes_ está exhibición indecente-

—¿Qué?— Harry encontró su voz de nuevo. No estaba seguro de si su oído estaba disminuyendo. Ninguna de sus extremidades parecía estar funcionando y su visión era un poco borrosa. Se sentía como cera fundida y un bloque de hielo a la vez.

—Un estudiante se quejó, un estudiante _masculino_, que estaba recibiendo atención no deseada por parte del señor Potter. No voy a tolerar ese comportamiento depravado en Hogwarts. Y eso, creo, es todo. Ah, pero por supuesto, ¡no debemos olvidarlo!— tendió la mano como si estuviese ofreciéndole caramelos a un niño pequeño —Su varita— los ojos de Harry escanearon automáticamente la mesilla de noche. No estaba allí. Alzó la vista a Madam Pomfrey.

—No estaba contigo cuando llegaste— dijo en voz baja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry frunció el ceño, tratando la última vez que había usado su varita, pero no pudo. Todo estaba envuelto en una neblina brumosa, incluso sus recuerdos. Umbridge hizo un sonido cacareante de impaciencia.

—Lo encontraré en el recibidor de la entrada cuando se marche, señor Potter. Lleve su varita entonces— con eso, dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la habitación. Harry la siguió con la mirada.

—¿A dónde voy a ir?— preguntó a nadie en particular. Regresaría a casa de los Dursley, probablemente. Sin su varita iba a ser un blanco fácil, por lo que necesitaba la protección de sangre. En el momento que cumpliera diecisiete años, sin embargo, sería como estuviese muerto. Pomfrey dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y la mirada de Harry se posó en ella. Quería preguntarle dónde estaba Dumbledore. ¿Cómo pudo el mago permitir que aquello sucediera? ¿Dejándole la escuela a ese sapo? —Muchas gracias por curar mi espalda— dijo en cambio. Ese fue, al parecer, el acabose para la medibruja, porque se derrumbó y se puso a llorar contra un pañuelo. Se dio la vuelta y huyó a su oficina después de tratar de disculparse entre las lágrimas.

Harry regresó a la Torre con el pijama de la enfermería, con los pies descalzos.

.

Severus se sentó, frotándose las sienes, encorvado en la silla de su oficina. Suspiró con cansancio por lo que debió ser la millonésima vez. Las cosas no podían ser peor ¿verdad?

Dumbledore se fue, esa horrible mujer era directora y Harry había sido expulsado. Ni siquiera podía apelar. Al parecer, los superiores podían decidir por sí mismos si les apetecía o no escuchar las apelaciones de un alumno, y Severus no tenía duda sobre quién exactamente deseaba dejar a Potter sin defensa.

Y ahora el muchacho estaba condenado a morir. Sin una varita, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort encontrara una forma de atravesar las barreras de sangre o simplemente decidiera esperar hasta que ya no fuesen eficientes. Severus realmente quería que Dumbledore hubiese elegido otro momento para desaparecer.

Luego estaban las cosas que Severus escuchó de la mente de Potter con ayuda del Scios Totalus. No le gustaba cómo sonaban sus parientes. Y por alguna razón, su estómago se inquietó al pensar en Potter de nuevo allí. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba fuera de sus manos. Dumbledore tendría que intentar arreglar las cosas cuando regresara. Era trabajo de Severus proteger al mocoso si Dumbledore lo expresaba específicamente. Y eso era _definitivo_.

Sin embargo, una última mirada no le haría daño ¿verdad? Agitó su varita sobre la mesa, murmurando tanto el hechizo de visión como el de audición. Potter apareció en pijama, mirando su baúl abierto. Los demás estudiantes aún estaban en la cena, por suerte. Por alguna razón, Severus sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la mirada completamente _vacía_ de Potter. Era como si el deseo de vivir se hubiese esfumado del generalmente feroz Gryffindor.

_Probablemente debería vestirme_, pensó Potter, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo. _Tengo que salir de aquí esta noche. Ahora. Si los chicos vuelven y me encuentran aquí, me matarán. ¿Tal vez debería dejarlos? Mejor aún, conseguir que Malfoy me lleve con su padre. Estoy seguro de que Lucius estará muy feliz de llevarme con el viejo Voldy. Al menos de esa manera moriré con un grito…_

Severus observó que Potter finalmente comenzaba a vestirse, aunque apartó la vista durante el breve momento en el que estuvo completamente desnudo. El muchacho se pudo ropa excesivamente grande, usada y gris y empacó el resto de sus pertenencias con lentitud, como si saboreara cada objeto. Dobló lo que evidentemente era su capa de invisibilidad (aquí Severus hizo un pequeño ruido triunfal en la parte posterior de su garganta) y se la metió en el bolsillo, por lo que el delgado material encajó fácilmente en sus pantalones vaqueros de gran tamaño. De debajo del colchón sacó una libreta delgada con muchas hojas sueltas en su interior. Éstas eran obviamente sus dibujos. Los dejó en el baúl también. Se metió su varita rápidamente en el bolsillo de atrás, luego se movió a la ventana. En el momento en que la abrió, una hermosa lechuza blanca aterrizó en ella.

—Hola, pequeña— dijo Potter suavemente, acariciando al ave —Parece que volveré a casa de los Dursley un poco antes— la lechuza ululó comprensiva —¿Crees que puedas volver allí por tu cuenta?— la lechuza ululó una vez, mordisqueó cariñosamente la mejilla de Potter y luego salió volando. Potter tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

_Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós_, los pensamientos de Harry se hicieron evidentes una vez más cuando llegó a la entrada. Observó la puerta del gran comedor con cautela mientras escuchaba a los estudiantes en su interior. _Siempre serás mi primer hogar_. Severus se dio cuenta que Potter le hablaba a Hogwarts, y sintió la extraña necesidad de subir y decirle adiós. Hogwarts siempre ha sido su único hogar también… pero se le había dado la oportunidad de volver…

_Te echaré de menos… me pregunto si aún tengo tiempo para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid. Puede que sea capaz de darme un consejo_, los pensamientos de Potter fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del gran salón se abrió lo suficiente para que Umbridge saliera. Harry inconscientemente enderezó la espalda. Sus tacones hacían un horrible chasquido mientras ella prácticamente saltaba hacia él.

—Señor Potter ¿trae su varita ahora?— la mandíbula de Harry se afianzó mientras sacaba su varita de acebo y la embutía en sus manos expectantes. Ella la estudió por un momento. —Esto será destruido por las autoridades competentes. Por favor retírese, señor Potter.

_Hasta la vista, perra. Al menos no tengo que volver a tratar con usted o con sus instrumentos de tortura_, pensó Potter con amargura, por lo que Severus frunció el ceño en su oficina. ¿Instrumentos de tortura? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello porque Potter arrastraba su baúl fuera del castillo. Severus observó a Potter marchar, casi con orgullo, pero tal vez sólo desesperado por no lucir derrotado por los jardines hacia la puerta. Miró hacia atrás una sola vez, sus pensamientos centrados en lo desfigurada que lucía la imagen de Hogwarts con esa mancha rosa situada en la entrada. Con una última, amarga, triste y silenciosa despedida, Potter se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el camino hacia Hogsmeade para tomar el Expreso de vuelta a Londres.

Severus canceló el hechizo. El silencio de su oficina rodeándolo. Repentinamente el castillo entero parecía mucho más tranquilo que hace unos segundos… se preguntó a qué se debía exactamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota de traductora**: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y una gran disculpa por la tardanza! Problemas de conexión que espero se arreglen pronto :I

Por cierto, para mayor información y contacto, en mi perfil se encuentra el link a mi página en facebook (Lenayuri), no muerdo - creo. **¡Disfruten del capítulo y no olviden comentar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Harry se dirigió a Hogsmeade y, tal como su _suerte_ así lo quiso, el tren partiría en unas tres horas. Iba en días alternados ya que el tráfico entre Hogsmeade y el resto de Gran Bretaña no era tan grande. Pero a las familias les gustaba salir a Londres de vez en cuando y a veces los chicos necesitaban ir a casa por adelantado desde la escuela.

Se sentó en un banco en la estación, mirando los carriles más allá del borde de la plataforma. Su mente evocó la imagen de él arrojándose delante del Expreso. Se estremeció. No tenía sentido suicidarse por algo como eso. En su corazón aún era un Gryffindor, no haría más que sobrevivir, como siempre lo ha hecho, y tomar las cosas como vinieran…

Como llevarlo con los Dursley. Harry no estaba exactamente interesado en ir y tocar su timbre a mediados de abril, pero ¿a dónde más podía ir? No tenía forma comunicarse con nadie en el mundo mágico. Se maldijo por enviar a Hedwig primero. Había estado demasiado preocupado por salir antes de que Ron regresara de cenar. Sirius seguramente lo recibiría en Grimmauld Place ¿verdad? Harry seguía siendo el ahijado de Sirius, a pesar de ya no ser un mago. Harry se mordió el labio mientras se imaginaba la boca de Sirius encresparse con disgusto y decepción. —_¡Tu padre y yo tuvimos cientos de detenciones pero nos aseguramos de no ser expulsados, Harry! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Eres una desgracia para tus padres!_

No, Sirius no diría algo así. Pero lo que Sirius quisiera o no decir era irrelevante, ya que Harry no tenía otro lugar más que regresar a Privet Drive. No podía ir a otro lugar con la esperanza de ponerse en contacto con alguien pronto, porque sería un blanco fácil sin una varita… no iría con los Weasley… no podía, no se atrevía, en caso de que Ron se enterara y lo marginara totalmente del clan Weasley. Tuvieron una pelea con los Malfoy, y Ron estaba seguro de decirles todo acerca del _romance_ de Harry.

Harry se sentó absorto, sus pensamientos llevándolo a las profundidades de la desesperación y de vuelta varias veces hasta que el tren finalmente arribó. Tenía suficiente dinero para el tren y, con suerte, para el autobús Noctámbulo de vuelta a Privet Drive. Todo el trayecto se la pasó mirando por la ventana, pero sin ver realmente. Lo único que podía ver era la alegre sonrisa de Umbridge cuando algunos Aurores rompieran su varita…

.

Severus había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore toda la noche, pero sería más sencillo contactarse con el mismo Merlín utilizando técnicas espiritistas muggles. Umbridge no había perdido tiempo en tomar la escuela completamente y, para el final de la cena, ningún estudiante tenía duda de que el reinado soleado y de mariposas de Dumbledore había llegado a su fin.

Severus había intentado convencer a Umbridge de estar presente durante la destrucción de la varita de Potter, pero su odio cínico y obvio hacia ella durante el año no la había hecho exactamente afín a sus peticiones.

Se mantuvo sentado y melancólico toda la noche, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Siempre le había gustado considerarse como independiente y fuerte, pero realmente eso era un montón de basura, y ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba perdido sin las órdenes de Dumbledore o, en el pasado, las de Voldemort.

El sol seguramente ya comenzaba a emerger y Potter, sin duda, ya estaba de vuelta en Surrey. Severus se levantó del sofá en su sala de estar y se encerró en su oficina. Se acomodó, por lo menos físicamente, y lanzó los hechizos necesarios para activar el Scios Totalus…

.

Harry se sacudió al despertarse bruscamente. No durmió mucho en el autobús Noctámbulo, y ahora el sol abrasador se burlaba de él. Tropezó en el autobús y miró su entorno con ojos lagañosos. No estaba seguro de que estaba en la calle correcta, ya que todas parecían iguales. El autobús había estado sorprendentemente lleno de gente que iba por todo el lugar. Harry estuvo un poco molesto por esa causa luego de su largo viaje en tren, pero ahora, deseaba estar aún en ese autobús.

_No tiene sentido aplazar lo inevitable_, Harry gruñó internamente y avanzó por la calle luego de comprobar el nombre, el cual era el correcto. Arrastró su pesado baúl tras de él y contó los números de las casas, como si estuviera contando su propia ejecución. Ahí estaba el número 4, en todo su _esplendor_. Harry respiró hondo antes de caminar por el camino de grava.

El golpe en la puerta, que para Harry sonó como si estuviese señalando su destino, fue un poco débil, pero la gente en el interior pareció haberlo escuchado, no obstante. La puerta se abrió imperiosamente y reveló al mismísimo Vernon Dursley. Debió haber despertado recién porque sus pequeños ojos se entrecerraron por un largo momento antes de ampliarse en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?— gruñó. Harry tragó saliva, maldiciendo su continua suerte por alcanzar al hombre antes de que éste se fuese a trabajar. ¿Por qué no había comprobado la hora antes de llamar? Ah, sí, porque no tenía una varita para lanzar un _Tempus_ y nunca se había molestado en conseguir un reloj de pulsera.

—Tío Vernon— saludó Harry, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la voz completamente sosegada. _¿Qué le digo?,_ pensó con desesperación y luego se acercó a él, resplandeciente como el irritante sol —Me echaron de la escuela— declaró con voz sorprendentemente neutral. Vernon parpadeó. Snape, en su despacho, estaba al borde de su asiento.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el hombre, probablemente convencido de que había escuchado mal —Espera ¡Petunia!— Harry se encogió mientras Vernon volvió a gritar hacia la casa. Pronto, su tía salió a la sala desde la cocina y abrió los ojos inmediatamente de percatarse de Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— dijo entre dientes, dando un paso delante de Vernon y acaparando la puerta, todo preparado para cerrar la puerta en la cara de Harry sin dudarlo. Echó un vistazo a la calle de arriba abajo.

—Me expulsaron de la escuela— repitió Harry —No soy un mago, después de todo— esta vez, ambos Dursley parpadearon.

—¿Qué?— dijo Petunia esta vez.

—Al parecer, no valgo como mago. No tengo nada de magia así que me enviaron a casa— Harry se sorprendió de que sonara sincero, como si nunca hubiese hecho otra cosa más que mentir durante toda su vida.

—Te enviaron a… no tienes nada de…— la voz de Petunia se redujo a un susurro —¿la magia se fue?— Harry asintió varias veces.

—Rompieron mi varita— agregó por si acaso. Eso sin duda conseguiría que lo dejaran entrar. Petunia parecía debatirse consigo misma por un momento y con otra mirada de arriba abajo a la calle, soltó la puerta.

—Bueno, entra antes de que te vean los vecinos. ¡A la cocina!— Harry obedeció rápidamente, sorprendido de que no le hubiesen dicho que se largara y se cuidara solo. Arrastró su baúl a la cocina y encaró a sus tíos de nuevo. Se preguntó si Dudley ya se había ido a la escuela… aunque probablemente aún seguía durmiendo.

—Ahora— Petunia comenzó, levantando la nariz ligeramente —Si realmente te echaron— Harry asintió de nuevo —entonces deberás comprometerte con nosotros si quieres vivir aquí todo el año— Harry resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco ante su previsibilidad. Esperaba que fuesen demasiado estúpidos como para pedir mucho. Actividades y quehaceres de siempre. Quizás Vernon no lo golpearía tanto si tenía que trabajar todo el día ¿no? _Sí, claro, ¿con mi suerte?_

—Harás todo lo que te hemos dicho que hagas _sin quejas_— Petunia subrayó —_permanecerás en silencio_ en tu habitación el resto del tiempo y no harás, _bajo ninguna circunstancia_, ningún tipo de magia en esta casa ¿está claro?

—Sí, tía Petunia— dijo Harry obedientemente, mirándola a los ojos para que no creyera que le estaba mintiendo —ya no puedo hacer magia, así que no será problema— ambos Dursley le miraron con gran recelo, pero supuso que siempre serían así, no importaba qué.

—¿Qué hay del baúl del chico?— Vernon tomó la palabra, moviendo la cabeza hacia éste. Harry bajó la mirada hacia él. ¿Era realmente pertinente conservar los viejos libros y otros materiales escolares? Incluso si de alguna forma misteriosa conseguía otra varita, nunca volvería a Hogwarts de nuevo, así que no había razón para conservarlo. Aún así su voz flaqueó por primera vez desde que llamó a la puerta.

—Pueden quemar todo en él— dijo mientras mantenía la mirada en éste —excepto una cosa— tenía su capa en el bolsillo, junto con la llave de Gringotts, había dejado su Saeta de Fuego en el cobertizo de Quidditch y su álbum en la mesilla de noche en su apuro al salir, así que sólo había una cosa que necesitaba. Petunia y, sobre todo, Vernon lucían positivamente alegres ante la perspectiva. Y al ver el aspecto derrotado de Harry, lo tomaron como una señal inequívoca de que el chico nunca volvería a ir a esa escuela de fenómenos de nuevo. Harry se agachó y abrió el baúl. Sacó su libreta de dibujos, que fue la causa de su expulsión en realidad, pero aún así no quería separarse de él, tal vez precisamente por ese hecho.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Petunia, su mirada suspicaz de nuevo.

—Mi libreta— dijo Harry, escudriñando en su cabeza para otra buena historia. Era obvio que estaba teniendo un día creativo —Una de las razones por las que decidieron que ya no tenía magia. Mis dibujos no se mueven, aunque los dibujos de los magos se supone que sí— _después de agregar un hechizo, por supuesto_, añadió en su mente, sonriendo para sí cuando los Dursley parecieron relajarse más.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, chico— dijo de repente Vernon, señalando con su dedo regordete directamente al rostro de Harry. Harry no se inmutó o se apartó, ese dedo robusto era apenas una amenaza en comparación con el resto del hombre. Si Vernon estuviese a punto de propiciarle un castigo, luciría como un puño ahora mismo —Si te excedes, tanto como para cruzar el límite, tendré tu cabeza. Te hemos mantenido por mucho más tiempo del que debimos hacerlo. De hecho, no debimos acogerte del todo, pero como están las cosas, vas a tener que ganarte tu sustento. Cuando cumplas dieciséis te daré un buen trabajo, fuera de la casa, ¿está claro?

—Sí, tío Vernon— dijo Harry en voz baja. _¿Un trabajo muggle? Bueno, es a todo lo que puedo aspirar ahora, ¿no?_

—Y aún harás tus quehaceres, por supuesto, _a tiempo_— Harry asintió de nuevo, ciertamente anhelando subir a su cutre habitación. Los Dursley lo miraron un momento más y en seguida, Petunia asintió con decisión.

—Voy a despertar a Dudders. Será mejor que el desayuno esté preparado para el momento en que baje— declaró. Vernon sonrió descaradamente ante eso, probablemente codiciando todos los desayunos que Harry cocinaría a partir de ese momento, por no hablar de todas las otras comidas. Petunia dio la vuelta y se fue, Harry la escuchó subir las escaleras. _¿Petunia aún aprende a cocinar decentemente, entonces?_ Harry se preguntó. El hombre con forma de ballena grasosa tomó el baúl de Harry y lo metió en el armario debajo de las escaleras. Se "encargaría de él" después del trabajo. Con una última mirada fulminante, dejó a Harry solo en la cocina.

_Hogar, dulce hogar_, pensó en un tono más amargo todavía. Lanzando un gran suspiro, ubicó su libreta encima del refrigerador donde nadie podría ser capaz de alcanzar cualquier cosa desde esa mañana, gracias a Harry. Se perdió en la enfadosa tarea que había hecho tantas veces en su vida, desde que tenía tan solo cuatro años, cuando apenas podía llegar a la estufa. _Merlín ¿cuántas veces me quemé? Y a pesar de eso, la gente asume que sólo tengo una cicatriz…_

.

Severus siguió viendo mientras los pensamientos de Harry se volvieron ilegibles, dando vueltas hasta convertirse en imágenes. Snape canceló el hechizo de audio cuando las imágenes en su mente le impedían ver al Harry en persona. Le observaba con una expresión que _serpenteaba_ en la preocupación, pero no se daba cuenta de esto, ya que de haberlo hecho, hubiese fruncido el ceño.

Harry Potter no era el Niño-Que-Vivió, como todos los magos de Gran Bretaña han asumido a lo largo de todos estos años. Él era, de hecho, un elfo doméstico. ¿Y no era ese el mejor escenario que Severus pudo imaginar? ¿No había, en varias ocasiones, imaginado que Harry obtenía su merecido? Bueno, ¿qué podría ser más apropiado que tener a Harry Potter sirviéndole a otros en lugar de que ellos le sirvan a él?

Pero había algo incorrecto en esa imagen. Al principio, Severus no pudo poner su dedo sobre el por qué no estaba sonriendo de satisfacción y frotándose las manos. Entonces se dio cuenta del por qué cuando un niño asquerosamente obeso entró rebotando en la cocina, probablemente haciéndola temblar. Era muy probable que fuese el primo de Potter, o la personificación de la gula. Por primera vez, Severus no estaba del todo seguro. El muchacho le dio un manotazo a Potter tan fuerte en la espalda, que el chico más delgado casi se dobló contra la estufa frente a él.

¿Y qué hizo Potter? Nada. Simplemente murmuró algo, probablemente un "buenos días", aunque Severus aún no había dominado el arte de leer los labios. Y entonces, Potter regresó a la cocina. Ese era el problema: era un elfo doméstico, en todos los sentidos; no era el escenario de "Harry Potter forzado a trabajar para sus parientes, se lo merece" sino el "Harry Potter _aceptando_ su condición de elfo doméstico por completo, sin dudas y sin una onza de rebelión Gryffindor visible en él". ¿Qué pasa con sus pensamientos? Severus lanzó el hechizo rápidamente de nuevo.

—¿Así que te echaron?— peguntó gula.

—Sí— Harry respondió sin emoción. El muchacho ballena sonrió maliciosamente.

—Apúrate con el tocino— dijo, eligiendo a su estómago por sobre las burlas, por el momento. Harry realmente trabajó más rápido, poniendo la mesa y friendo un huevo, así como le preguntaba a Dudley si quería uno.

Los pensamientos de Potter seguían indescifrables mientras trabajaba. Snape vio cómo el desayuno era tragado por la ballena y luego cómo Potter limpiaba mientras su tía enviaba a su precioso primogénito a la escuela. Observó cuando Potter fue finalmente libre para ir a su habitación, mientras su tía hacía una lista de las cosas que él tenía que hacer.

Por último, Potter cayó sobre su diminuta cama, pequeña incluso para Harry. _Me gustaría saber dónde está Hedwig. Tengo que escribirle a Sirius. Estoy fuera de práctica para hacer esto durante todo el año…_ Potter rodó sobre su costado, su rostro siendo finalmente traicionado por una emoción. Posiblemente era la cara más triste y patética que Severus había visto en su vida. No se alegraba por ello. No podía recordar haber visto a Potter así, lo que, considerando lo que el muchacho había tenido que pasar, era decir mucho. Tal vez se había apreciado tras la muerte de Diggory.

_Tal vez debería quedarme aquí_, Potter pensó ahora, logrando que Severus frunciera el ceño intensamente, _Sirius probablemente no quiere un maricón cerca que ni siquiera es un mago ya. La única cosa que me hacía especial se ha ido. Ahora sólo soy Harry de nuevo… pero eso es bueno ¿no? Es lo que le dije a Hagrid cuando llegó con mi carta. No podía ser un mago y ahora no lo soy. Ron me odia ahora que sabe la verdad sobre mí. Probablemente está en éxtasis porque me fui… probablemente se llevaría de las mil maravillas con los Dursley… tal vez estaban en lo correcto todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué alguien, alguna vez, iba a molestarse conmigo? Debería dejar a Sirius en paz…_

Severus tuvo que cancelar el hechizo entonces, porque Potter se quedó sin aliento y enterró su cabeza en la almohada de pronto. Merlín, había imaginado tantas cosas que podría haber descubierto con el Scios Totalus, pero un Gryffindor sollozante no era una de ellas. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y respiró. Trató de despejar su mente, pero el sonido del sollozo ahogado de Harry no dejaría sus oídos.

Harry Potter creía que era un inútil. Severus cerró los ojos, el pensamiento golpeándole con tal fuerza que se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuese a vomitar. Su mente evocó cada momento que había acusado a Potter de querer llamar la atención o decirle burlonamente que era un altanero petulante.

Repentinamente abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un trozo áspero de pergamino. Apuñaló su pluma en el tintero y escribió con tanta prisa que el destinatario difícilmente sería capaz de leerlo, pero Severus esperaba que el quid en cuestión fuese entendible.

_Black. Potter fue expulsado ayer por la tarde. Dumbledore dejó Hogwarts. Umbridge–_

Eso fue todo lo que consiguió, porque en ese momento su red Flu estalló y al alzar la vista se encontró con la cara de Albus Dumbledore flotando sobre las llamas verdes.

—Severus, tengo que ser rápido— dijo Dumbledore con urgencia. _Increíble_, Severus pensó.


End file.
